Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sonic Edition
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Slick gets Sonic and the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's. How will it turn out?
1. Introduction

**I'M BACK! I want to apologize to everyone for not writing any stories lately. I've had writer's block, school, and other things. I kept reading over my review from my stories and got nostalgia so I decided to come up with a new story. Sonic and the gang playing Five Nights at Freddy's! I became of a fan of FNAF and got the idea of a playthrough. This is my first cross-over and I hope this story is just as good as the others. **

* * *

Introduction

The camera turns on to reveal a green and white wolf who is in a studio room.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Slick the Wolf and as you can see, I'm just the only one here today because I've got a special surprise for Sonic and his friends to play a game called, 'Five Nights at Freddy's.' It's a survival horror game where you are the security guard and you have to watch Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m., but here's the twist: the animatronics are alive and try to stuff you in a suit which kills you. So I got the Sonic Team here to play the game. Here's how it works. One of them will start on the first night and continue from then. If they die, another one will try to complete that night and onward if they don't die. I've also set up cameras in the room they will be playing the game so we can see what they're doing."

Slick grabs the camera and brings it with him to the room where a computer was set up. Then he shows where the cameras were located.

"Yeah, and to make it better, they will be playing…" he flipped off the switch in the room, "...in the dark! Let the games begin!"

* * *

**So that was basically an idea of how it all works. Will our heroes survive? MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so bad. **

**Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	2. Sonic

**I told you it would be here soon. Now, onto the torture! MUHAHAH-**

**Wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Sonic characters or Five Nights at Freddys. Sonic belongs to Sega and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. I only own Slick.**

**Now, ONTO THE TORTURE! FOR REAL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Sonic

A familiar blue hedgehog is shown sitting in a chair in front of the computer and placing the headphones over his ears.

"I wonder what this Five Nights at Freddy's game is all about? Everyone's been talking about it." Sonic said to himself.

When he turned on the monitor, the lights turned off leaving the only light source from the computer. Sonic looked quizzical as the game home screen popped up with a static screen with Freddy Fazbear twitching.

"Um, ok. I guess I was wrong to think that this game was some sleepover simulator, but it looks like a good game."

He grabbed the mouse and placed the arrow over the words 'New Game.'

"Looks like I'm starting a new night." he said and clicked on it.

The game then switched to a black screen that read, "12:00 a.m. 1st Night." It disappeared to reveal an small office room with a lot of junk in it like a poster, desk, drawings, a single light that was making noise, a running fan, Chica's cupcake, and you name it.

"Kind of crampy with all that junk in there, but whatever." he said shrugging and looked around and played with the doors and lights until he got a phone call.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is." he pondered out loud.

The phone picked up and a male voice was heard.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Oh, that's nice. Someone to tell me what to do since Slick didn't say crap about it." he said kind of relaxed.

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Gotcha." he said giving a thumbs up.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Sonic sat up and said, "Say what!?"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Then why did you mention injury and death!? You said it was a kid friendly place!" Sonic said throwing his hands up.

"_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night…"_

Sonic gaze a quizzical look again.

"..._but do I blame them?No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Sonic sighed and said, "Ok."

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

His head shot up and gave a WTH look.

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"What the heck kinda place has someone's frontal lobe taken out and this place is still in business!?"

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"That's not so bad." he said sounding a bit relaxed.

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Sonic just looked with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"Neither did Slick!"

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

After the call ended, Sonic sweat dropped and looked at his battery power.

"87% already!" he shouted.

He quickly opened the left door he forgot that he closed. He looked at the upper right corner and saw the time.

"2 a.m. already? He talks too long. Oh well, I only got 4 hours left. Let me check me cameras he was talking about."

He opened the camera button and nearly jumped when he saw the three animatronics in their places in Camera 1.

"Phew, that kind of startled me there for a second. Well, everybody looks like they're in their places. Might as well check the other cameras." he said clicking on other cameras.

He viewed just about all of them when he saw his power was at 76% and turned it off. Like himself, he started to get bored.

"3 a.m. Nothing's happening. What a boring game." he said kicking back.

The speaker in the room turned on which startled Sonic a bit.

"I don't think so. Check those cameras." Slick said from the speaker before going off.

Sonic sat up and grabbed the mouse.

"Why? Nothing is goin-EEP!"

He froze when he saw that the purple bunny was missing.

"Wasn't there three!?" he said panicky.

He clicked other rooms until he stopped at Cam 1B which was the Party Room. He jumped a little to see Bonnie standing there.

"Oh my gosh! What is he doing there? Get back on stage!" Sonic shouted, but it just stood there.

Sonic looked at the other two animatronics and saw that they were still there.

"Good. Those two are still there."

He clicked back to the Party Room to see that Bonnie had moved. He kept looking around until he found him standing in the Storage Room.

"Ok he's getting closer." he said as he took the camera down.

His battery was at 61% and it just turned to 4 a.m.

"Just a little bit longer, Sonic. You'll live. 2 hours left, but it feel like forever. Might as well check on the bunny." he said his voice in fear.

When he looked at the Storage Room camera, Bonnie was gone. Sonic searched the other cameras, but found no Bonnie. He took the camera down and looked at the door to his left. He gulped and turned the light on. The lights turned on...to reveal Bonnie at the doorway.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed and then frantically (and spastically) clicked the mouse until the door closed on Bonnie.

Sonic begin to calm down and then thought, "What if he went to the other side?"

He shifted to the right door and turned on the light which there was nothing there.

He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, good."

He shifted to the left door again and said, "Is he still there?"

He opened the door and turned on the light. Bonnie was still there. Sonic screamed and closed the door.

"He's still there!"

He checked the cameras until he saw an animatronic standing in the Restroom area, but this time, it was a yellow bird. Sonic sweat dropped in fear and checked the Main Stage to see that there was only one. He screamed again and put down the camera.

"Now two are coming after me and it's still 4!" he screamed.

He turned on the lights in the left door. He got nervous, but opened the door and turned on the lights to see that Bonnie was gone.

"Ok, he's gone. Wait! Where is he now!?"

He checked all the cameras until he found Bonnie in the Party Room again.

"Ok he's far away from me now. He wasted like a chunk of my battery already." he said looking that he had 38% left and it was 5 a.m.

"Only got an hour left. I can do this. I can do this!" he said proudly, taking the camera down.

But as soon as he turned on the right door light...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He quickly shut the door and saw the light flicker on Chica who was staring through the window with her mouth open.

"I thought the bunny was creepy, but the duck took the cake! WHAT PERSON WANTS A BIRTHDAY PARTY HERE!? IT'S FREAKIN CREEPY!"

Just before he could check the cameras…

*Ding-dong* *Ding-dong*

Relief replaced fear in his emerald eyes as the 5 changed to 6.

"YES! I did it!" he said victoriously.

He was about to get up, when the speakers came on again and Slick said, "Not quite. Look again."

Sonic looked as the words, "12:00 a.m. Night 2," appeared on the screen. His whole excitement face dropped.

"Night 2!? Are you kidding me!? Why am I back here!? I would of quit after that!" he said in fear and anger.

Sonic was back in the office when the phone rang again.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Don't freakin congrats me! I ALMOST DIED!"

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"What?"

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"You just did!"

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Sonic blinked and said, "Wow, I almost died in night 1, this guy is trying to hide that I will die, and he's probably implying that there is another animatronic! Can this night get any worse?'

He checked the cameras to see that Bonnie was gone and in the Party Room. As soon as he check Pirate's Cove, the curtains were opened and only a sign was there that could be read, "IT'S ME." Sonic grew a bit scared and checked West Hall to see…

* * *

**Outside of the room...**

* * *

Slick watched on the camera as Foxy ran down the hall and into the office along with the girliest scream coming from the room.

"Well, I guess that's it for Sonic." he said getting up and opened the door.

When he turned on the lights, the 'Game Over' screen showed, but Sonic was not in his chair. Instead, he was against the wall on the opposite side completely freaked out and his blue body devoid of color.

"Well, you made it to Night 2, but you talked to long and Foxy got you. That ends your game right there." Slick said.

"A-am I-I playing i-it ag-again?" Sonic said in a very whispered and shaky voice

Slick shook his head and said, "No, someone else is playing it from there. So you're done."

Sonic fell to the ground in fear in which Slick had to carry him out of the room.

"And that's was Sonic's playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's. Next time, a new player will play Night 2. Can he survive it?" Slick said looking at his camera before turning it off.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. I'll post more if you peeps like it. Who will be the next victim? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. ;)**


	3. Tails

**Well, I saw I got some views. Not a lot like my SBA story, but it's a good number. I don't expect to force everyone to read and review. That's your free will to do so, but reviews are nice. :) Anyway, if you guessed this character from the last chappie, you were right!**

**LET THE TORTURING CONTINUE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Tails

Another Mobian had walk into the game room where the game was already set up to the home screen. This Mobian was a yellow fox with two tails named Tails. Little did he know that he was next in line for what's coming for him.

He sat down in the chair in front of the computer where the home screen for the game was shown. As he placed the headphones over his ears, the lights turned off and the door closed. The only light was from the computer.

"Oh, ok. I guess Slick wants me to play in the dark."

He looked at the screen which had switched to the newspaper article.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They're looking for a security guard to watch the place for 6 hours, huh? Guess that's me." he said reading it.

He soon frowned when he saw the amount he was getting payed.

"That's not a lot of money for a security guard, but you can probably pay off a few bills with it."

It soon flashed to Freddy who was twitching.

"Creepy, but I don't get why Sonic ran away from me. I'll have to find out myself then." he said as he clicked on 'Continue' and started Night 2.

He took a look around the room and checked on the doors and lights, but not foolishly like Sonic did before. The phone began to ring a bit until the other end picked up.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Gee, thanks, but it was really Sonic who did it." Tails said.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

Tails' pupils shrunk a bit and he quickly checked the cameras to see everyone was in place.

He sighed in relief and looked at them.

"Sheesh, they make the ones at Chuck E. Cheese's look kid friendly." he said as he checked the other cameras.

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Power!?" he said and looked at his battery which had 95% left.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Tails was taking in the information and checked the lights by the doors as he was talking.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

Tails looked at the cameras again and said, "Why so?"

He looked at the camera for Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains were closed with a sign that said, "Sorry. Out of order."

"_The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

"There's another animatronic here? Wasn't three enough?"

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

The phone hung up and Tails was already feeling uneasy from the phone call.

"Ok. All I need to do is just check the cameras once in a while, check the doors and Pirate Cove, and reserve power till 6 a.m. I hope I know what I'm doing." he said.

He checked the cameras again and found Bonnie in the Party Room which freaked him out a bit.

"And already one of them move!"

He checked Pirate's Cove to see the curtains still closed and took down the camera. After ten seconds, he checked both sides of the doors to see if anyone was there, but all was clear. He decided to check on Bonnie again only to find the cameras went out.

"What the? They disabled the cameras!" he said clicking different rooms trying to see if that would help.

The cameras came back on when he was in the Backstage camera just in time to see the most terrifying thing he has seen so far: Bonnie was staring right into the camera with black soulless eyes.

Tails' color paled a bit and shrieked when he saw Bonnie's face.

He quickly took the camera down as he shouted, "WHO THE HECK WANTS A BIRTHDAY PARTY HERE!? YOU HAVE TO BE TOTALLY DEMENTED TO COME HERE!"

He waited a few seconds to calm down before checking the camera that Bonnie was standing in front of was gone. He sighed and checked the West Hall Corner where Bonnie was standing in looking at the camera, but looked less threatening than when he was in the Backstage room.

"Ok, he's getting closer. Door. Door. Door! Door!" he said closing the left door.

The yellow fox looked down to see that he had 77% battery power left and it was 2 a.m. He decided to go and check Pirate's Cove where Foxy was already peeking out of the curtains, but couldn't tell what it was.

"What in the world is that!? Is that the new animatronic that scared Sonic?"

He took down the camera and clicked on the left door light to see a shadow in the window.

"He's still there. Wait! Where's the duck?" he asked himself as he turned on the right door light, but nothing was there.

He decided to go search for Chica when he heard clanging noises.

"Where's that coming from?" he asked with fear in his voice and checked each camera until he came across the kitchen camera. Unlike the other cameras, this one has no camera, but except audio which was producing a noise from that area.

"Is this the area? Why is there so much noise? Oh no. The duck's in there!" he panicked taking the camera down.

After a minute had flown by and Bonnie left, Tails had 59% battery left and it was 4 a.m. when Bonnie decided to pay him another visit, but was greeted by a metal door instead.

"Go away! You've already sucked up a good chunk of my battery!" he shouted.

He decided to check on Pirate's Cove to find it completely empty to the exception of a sign that read, "IT'S ME"

Tails' heart raced as he slowly moved to the West Hall cam to see a pirate fox coming his way. The kitsune screamed and closed the right door and waited anxiously. Suddenly, there were a few knocks at the door and stopped.

Reluctantly, Tails took a peek at the Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy was peeking from behind the curtains.

"This is insane! Why can't I just sprint the heck out of here!? Am I a disabled guard!?" he said trying to move around, but only looked left and right. During his flailing, he hit the right door light to see Chica staring at him through the window which made his heart drop. Luckily, the door was already closed.

"They cornered me in here! They cornered me in here!" he panicked.

He looked up to see that it was 5 a.m.

"Please change to 6. PLEASE change to 6! I only have 32% battery left!" he begged.

As if it wasn't bad enough, the hallucinations of Freddy and Bonnie started to appear on the screen making him almost pee himself. Just when it all seemed lost…

*Ding-dong* *Ding-dong*

Tails' eyes were removed of fear as the time read "6 a.m." which kids cheering.

"Alright! I made it! I-Wait a minute! What pizza place opens up this early in the morning?"

The screen then changed to a black screen that read "12 a.m. Night 3"

"Are you kidding me!? I'm back again!? I've would've of quit this job!" he shouted.

He found himself back in the office where the phone was ringing again until it picked up with the Phone Guy talking.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great!"_

"Thanks." Tails said nonchalantly as he was checking the cams while he was listening

"_Most people don't last this long!"_

"No kidding since there are killer animatronics on the loose!"

"_I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

"Then why didn't I!? And are you sure they "moved on?"" Tails asked quoting his fingers.

"_Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

Tails gulped when he heard that things were going to get much harder now.

"_Uh...Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."_

He raised a brow and said, "Huh. That's actually not a bad idea."

"_Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um...ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"_

After the phone hung up, Tails was sitting there with a frozen face expression until it melted into fear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!? I'm working in a creepy version of Chuck E. Cheese with a sadistic phone guy, killer, rapist animatronics who kill me either way, and the worst battery power here! Who in the world wants a job here!?"

When he checked the Main Stage, he expected to see Bonnie and Chica gone, but found it entirely empty. Freddy was gone as well.

Suddenly, there was a deep bellowed chuckle echoing through the pizzeria. It would stop and then start up again.

"OK, this is really freaky now!" Tails said as he went to go check on the left door light and of course found Bonnie there who immediately was greeted by a metal door slamming in his face.

Tails checked up on Foxy to find him peeking out of the curtains and went to the East Hall to see Chica there.

"They're all out! I'm screwed! It's already 1 a.m., but feels like eternity! The bunny is sucking my power away! Go away!" he shouted as he clicked on the light to still see his shadow.

He then looked at the camera again to see if he could spot Freddy who was still laughing.

"Where's Freddy! I can't find him!" Tails said clicking on different cams.

He then took the camera down to go check on the right door only to be greeted by a yellow duck screaming at him.

* * *

**Outside the room…**

* * *

Another loud girly scream was heard from the game room as Slick saw the "GAME OVER" screen.

"Well, at least he made it an hour into Night 3." Slick said to himself as he went to go turn on the lights in the room.

Before he could even take a step in, Tails went dashing out right past him screaming for his life. He also looked a bit pale too.

The wolf blinked and watched Tails run into the distance before turning to the camera.

"Well, that was a different reaction than Sonic's. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Tails taking on Freddy Fazbear. Tune in to see our next player take on the animatronics."

And with that, he turned off the camera.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it took forever because of some computer issues and I lost some data from it. But I'm glad it's finally up here! Can you guess who's next?**


End file.
